


Purple Phantom

by Bearbert



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Sorry if the characters come out a lil ooc, Teacher Deceit, all credit goes to them, but off i go i guess, i don't even know if i'm deep enough in this fandom to be writing this, it's like a danny phantom au y'know, like anxiety died but he got better, solely inspired by gammija on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearbert/pseuds/Bearbert
Summary: Virgil was always the outcast. The freak. He kept to himself and had only one person he could name as a friend.But an accident with his science project leads to a whole other world of freaky for Virgil. One filled with ghosts, goliaths, flying, invisibility, and deception.On the bright side, at least he has a good reason for missing school.Is being half dead and having to fight ghosts a checkbox for an absent excuse form?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105
Collections: Finished111





	1. Chapter 1

There were about a dozen different birds chirping their songs cheerfully from wherever they may be perched. Whatever cars that were not already parked at their work place by this time in the morning rolled peacefully over the gravel road. Not quite disturbing the peace, if anything only adding to its chill appeal. Anyone walking on the concrete sidewalk would hear these things, or even the space between where there is a lack of noise, and maybe feel a bit of the calm the atmosphere provided.  
Not Virgil Asphodel.  
The headphones crammed over his head blocked all these sounds and more. The black hoodie pulled over his head hid the morning cheer from his eyes as well as his head being pointed resolutely at the sidewalk, refusing to observe anything except it. He had walked this path for two years, he knew where he was going thank you. Anything that deigned to enter his sight was swiftly blocked by the purple fringe that hung low into his gray eyes that weighed with the bags of a teenager who had stayed up till 2 a.m. for a paper he didn’t finish till about, oh, fifteen minutes ago when he started this walk.  
Procrastination is a bitch, but sometimes it can’t be helped.  
Overall Virgil was a typical teenager. Sure he tended to stray from social situations and he did wear a bit more black than others and his headphones casted out lyrics a bit heavier than most teenagers listened to, but emo-ness aside he really was quite plain.  
Or he was.  
Till about a week ago.  
When, after bidding his lab partner a good night from his doorway, he went to put their projection assigned by Mr. Snapdragon away. In a moment that changes your life forever it’s hard to remember the details of how exactly it happened. So, Virgil cannot say precisely how he was electrocuted by the project, some weird gun-laser type thing, all he could remember was the void. Though maybe not the most accurate word since this void had stuff in it. Or really, just one thing filling it farther than he could see. A glowing green and black atmosphere filled with DOORS. More than Virgil could count before he was suddenly and violently ripped from the void and awakening on the kitchen floor.  
This is where he could tell you he remembered the details of this life changing event. At first, awakening on the floor felt like when your body thinks it's shutting down at night so it suddenly pumps you with adrenaline just in case you were dying. It was that horrible jolting feeling that had Virgil bolting upright.  
His first thoughts and feelings were relief mixed with the terrifying feeling of thinking he had just died without ever finishing that series he’s been watching. What followed was the confusion, as to why his previously black combat boots now glowed, that’s right, GLOWED, a dark purple. Following his tattered jeans which had remained black but were also surrounded by the glow of his boots.  
Shakily, Virgil gripped the edge of his kitchen table and pulled himself up. His footsteps were as slow and heavy as his breath as he made his way to the hall mirror by the front door. Soon, the thick silence that hung in the air was shattered by Virgil’s scream. He would later thank anyone listening that no one had been home but him. And his cat, but still.  
Where he once had dyed purple hair with some of his natural brown growing out he instead had glaringly white, glowing locks. His once grey, neutral eyes now also glowed a shining teal colour. His black hoodie was now patchwork of purple, teal and black. Most sickeningly of all was his skin.  
Now Virgil, being an introverted emo boy, was already a pretty pale guy. But now it was worse, almost translucent yet still….fleshy? Either way it was as inhuman as the constant glow that surrounded his entire body in a white haze.  
Again, these kinda events lose themselves in the upheaval of the entire situation so while Virgil can’t quite remember what he did he does remember panicking. At first thinking he was a ghost and that he had truly died without finishing his series but his return to the kitchen produced no dead Virgil body so it wasn’t that. Plus he could still pick things up and use his phone.  
His next thought is to contact his sole friend, Logan Aster, also his science partner for the damn project that started all this but as he relaxed at the thought of finding help in his best friend suddenly a pink ring surrounded his midsection and split apart, stretching above his head and down to his feet.  
Suddenly, Virgil was as he was in his previous state, pale skin and purple hair. Also, feeling the need to breathe, like he had somehow forgotten he needed to.  
What follows was a bit more panicking, though thankfully silent. A lot of sole searching and Googling, etc. Finally, Virgil took a pen, a piece of paper, and wrote what he knew.  
-He can transform into a ghost-like-ghost-thing  
-Apparently he can also shoot lasers now  
-He needs to buy a new backpack  
-He can disappear, fly, and walk through walls and floors  
-Note: none of these were discovered on purpose and he keeps phasing through the fucking pen  
-He can’t tell ANYONE  
Virgil was already one of the resident “freaks” in his school. Fuck, in his town even. Tacking on this whole “other side” was guarantee way into a fucking mental asylum. If he lied low, well lower than he does, he can get through his life without a straight jacket. He just needed to treat this like a bad zit, hide it and hope it goes away.  
It’s amazing how things said, once said, feel like they will be easy and then just fuck you sideways with its problems.  
Since that day Virgil had shattered three cups, fell from the second story of his house to the basement, destroyed almost all of his bedroom wall posters, and had made himself into an utter joke at school. As if dropping his lunch tray by accidentally going intangible and getting splashed by his potatoes wasn’t enough just yesterday he had fallen through the wall of the girls locker room right as they were about to change and got detention for the first time ever. Also labelled a pervert.  
Him, spying on girls.  
Sure.  
Now his “problem” isn’t going away. He has no one he can talk to about it. Logan is upset because Virgil has started distancing himself from him so he won’t find out (he’s the smartest guy in this country, it’ll take him like 5 seconds). AND he has to return to school following all this humiliation stacked on top of being a “freak” while serving detention with some of the people in school he hates the most.  
Worst. Year. Ever.  
As all these things start to pile onto Virgil’s mind he doesn’t even notice his music has halted or that he has reached school grounds.  
At least until he smacks into someone’s back and lands on top of them.  
Fan-fucking-tastic,  
There’s a bit of beat before Virgil shoves himself off the person’s back and onto his knees, pulling his headphones around his neck. The person before him also gets to his knees. They turn to face him, once hand holding their cut forehead.  
Oh you have got be fucking kidding.  
In Virgil’s town, Thomasville, there’s likely not a single person who doesn’t know who this is. Teenage (and middle school) heartthrob, Roman Iris. The popular of the popular, the king of the school, the soccer captain, the lead in every play, the guy of Virigl’s dreams.  
“Hey, what the hell man!”  
The younger twin of Remus Iris.  
While insanely alike in appearance, identical in facial structure and body, there are many things that separate the Iris twins. For one, Roman is as sweet as floral flowers with a heart meant for a generic cartoon protagonist.  
Virgil is positive he saw Remus lick a stick of deodorant once.  
Additionally, Roman’s hair is messy yet stylish in the coolest way possible, leaving his bright green and hazel eyes exposed for all to admire. He also has a bit of a dimple on the right side of his face. Remus’s hair is a rat nest to match the personality and a tuft of white to mimic the skunk he smells like. His matching eyes are heavily doused in eyeliner, similar to Virgil’s own though Remus’s just makes him look even more sleazy. He also has his claim to fame in this school, for being one of the best (and most aggressive) baseball players to grace the sandlot.  
The twins are famous throughout Sanders High but for a lot of different reasons.  
Suddenly, there’s a hand in his face. The sleeve of the letterman jacket is spotted with blood. Virgil trails his eyes up its owner's arm and meets the eyes he has fantasized about meeting his drawn into a concerned crease.  
“Are you okay?” Roman. FREAKING. Iris asks.  
Virgil's pretty sure he did truly die that day because there is no way this is happening. Suddenly, just the same way, a jolt hits him and he realizes he hadn’t said anything for a long moment and Roman’s face is becoming increasingly concerned. Say something idiot!  
“YOur FAce!” Virgil yelps.  
Smooth.  
“Huh? Oh!” realization dawns on his perfect face. “It’s just a little cut, don’t worry about it. You didn’t get hurt right?”  
“Oh-uh-nope. All-all’s good here, “Virgil stammers.  
Roman’s face relaxes and he extends his hand a little bit further. Numbly, Virgil puts his own in it and the two stand together.  
“Must’ve gotten lost in your music, huh?”  
“Pft. More like lost in his gloomy hair, “Remus scoffs.  
Virgil quickly yanks his hand from the warm (and soft, how is it so soft) embrace of Roman’s and unsuccessfully smooths some of his purple hair from his eyes.  
“Pipe down, Remus,” Roman bites. He turns back to Virgil. “Don’t listen to him, I like your hair.”  
“Wh-really,” Virgil squeaks.  
Squeaks. Are you ficking kidding me?  
“Yeah. What do they call you, Count Woelaf, “Roman smiles. Clearly amused by his own joke. Virgil supposes if it had been anyone else and not the boy he had been in love with since he had pushed a bully of his into the mud in elementary school he would’ve been a little bit more annoyed. Really the only thing that gets him is yeah, of course, Roman doesn’t know his name. Why do you think he would? You’re a freak and-  
“Virgil. Virgil Asphodel, “ Virgil quickly spills before the thing eating his mind gets any louder and he has to flee to find somewhere quiet.  
“Hm, “ Roman hums, eyebrows once again creasing.  
“Uh..was that wrong?” Virgil asks.  
“No, sorry. It’s just...you look more like a Thomas, that’s all.”  
Before Virgil can even think of a reply the shrill bell echoes around everyone.  
Remus snags the back of Roman’s red backpack with the stitching of the school's symbol, a crown (go KINGS) in bright gold and drags his twin towards the doors, quickly followed by their horde of friends who had sat silently through the whole event.  
Somehow, over the murmuring of students and the scuffle of their footsteps Vigril hears Roman’s shout.  
“HOPE I SEE YOU LATER, CORALINE!”  
Suddenly overcome with the thought of Roman, THE Roman wanting to see him again Virgil can’t even hear the approaching footsteps till a familiar voice rises behind him.  
“Well, not as embarrassing as your locker room incident, but still quite impressive.”  
Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Aster was as brilliant as he was serious. And he is VERY brilliant. He was younger than Virgil by about two years but had skipped two grades due to sheer intellect. He prided himself on his straight A’s, his 4.0 GPA, and his ability to sniff out bullshit. Which Virgil had been, not so convincingly, dropping since his accident. He knew he’d had to face the consequence of that; he just didn’t think it’d happen before he could find some better excuses.  
“The bell rang, y’know, we’re gonna be late, “Virgil mumbled.  
When all he got was a narrowing of blue eyes Virgil knew he had majorly fucked up.  
“I like the tie. What’s the occasion?”  
“Running for class president. But I don’t expect you to be aware of that, “Logan stated emotionlessly.  
Ok, yeah. Virgil definitely deserved that.  
“Lo, I-”  
“No, I get it. I should have known it was only a matter of time, “Logan said terse, his eyes now firmly staring at his feet. “I know I’m annoying and I always have to be right and I should have known it was only a matter of time before you got tired of me too.”  
“Wait-what? No, Logan, I didn’t mean to-”  
“I suppose I should thank you for putting up with me as long as you did.”  
“Logan, just listen-”  
“We can just finish the science project and then never have to speak to each other again. I think that’d be the best outcome for this sit-”  
“LOGAN!”  
Both their eyes widened in shock. The last time Virgil had yelled anything was because he had confronted Remus and his idiot friends for snapping Logan’s glasses. Honestly, how him and Roman were related was beyond mortal comprehension. Truly, the only thing they shared aside from appearance was their overdramatic flare.  
Virgil took a steadying breath, that came out as more of a tried sigh.  
He was a bit tired.  
“It’s not you, Lo. I promise,” Virgil said, eyes stinging with hot tears of frustration and anger. “I just….there’s something going on and it’s...hard to explain. I just...I didn’t want to get you involved.”  
There was a heavy silence over the two. They were over five minutes late to class. To Virgil, who knew Logan just as well as he knew how to lace his boots, this showed how much he had been a jerk to his best friend. So much so that Logan was willing to throw away his perfect record just to ask him why the hell Virgil was being such an idiot.  
“You’re such an idiot, “Logan huffed, unconsciously fixing his glasses that didn’t need fixing.  
“I know.” Virgil tightened his hands on his backpack straps, hoping to keep himself steady that nothing would suddenly turn invisible or that he would start to fall through the cement.  
“My understanding of friendship is that you relay grievances to one another in order to strengthen bonds.”  
“Yeah, that..that sounds about right.”  
“So, if I’m being frank, what the fuck?”  
Virgil huffed a laugh. Anytime Logan swore it dragged a little laugh from him. Once when Logan screamed fuck after dropping his psychcology book on his foot, Virgil did not stop laughing for near ten minutes.  
“Lo, there’s a lot to that’s what the fuck right now,” Virgil admitted. “I just don’t know if you’ll believe me.”  
“Did you finally catch Mothman?”  
God, that would be a million times preferable to explaining to Logan that he was kinda dead. And that he may or may not have smashed their science project in a fit of frustration. But, if Logan’s psyche was suffering under the thought that Virgil could no longer stand him than the truth needed to be said. Logan was a smart, rational guy. He would totally chill with Virgil’s ability to suddenly lift his bed one handed.  
“Okay, just...we need to go to class. But lunch, just meet me outside the lunch room okay? I’ll tell you everything, “ Virgil said.  
There was a hint of disappointment in Logan’s eyes, as well as anger. Likely due to information being held from him for so long and now he’d have to wait longer to hear it. Logan liked solving and the faster it was solved the faster his mind would relax. Still, with no other alternative offered Logan conceded.  
“Thanks, Lo. I promise once you understand you’re gonna be feeling pretty dumb,” Virgil quipped, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
“Watch yourself, Asphodel. I’m still plenty angry at you, “ Logan warned, shoving his friends to get him to move towards the school building.  
“Not for long.”

The thing about waiting is that when you’re waiting for something you’ll often find time moves slower towards it. This is obviously not true, time moves as it always does, as it always has. Yet, to Virgil, ever second felt like it took an hour. He was eager, almost, to finally be able tell someone about the fucked up situation he was in. The fact that it was his best friend, whom he felt the most guilty about lying to was definitely a bonus.  
Still, there was also the sense of dread. Logan had accepted his emo ways, his moodiness, his annoying pining over the boy that set three seats up, two seats to the right of him in math class. Could he accept the fact that Virgil could now revert into a form so much more than anything logic could explain? That he could now defy gravity’s pull on humans and psychics laws on mass moving through mass? That he had smashed their science project worth 50% of their grade onto his kitchen floor?  
Above his head the bell shrieked its tune and around him his fellow students gathered their belongings, eagerly making their way to the door. He saw Roman be swarmed by the mass. A few drama geeks invited him to the auditions for The Tempest, which Roman would no doubt accept and star in. A few fellow jocks hyping him up about an upcoming match. Soon, Roman’s brown hair disappeared into the crowd.  
Virgil took a few deep breaths as he was told to do on the internet to calm down. He leaned down, gripped his black backpack, and made his way out the door. Most had already made their way to the cafeteria or to their cars to visit other, more appetizing places, so the hallways were fairly empty. He knew Roman to be in his red jeep with whatever friends were given the honor of driving with him, likely headed towards the pizza place.  
Soon, too soon, or perhaps not soon enough, Virgil reached the doors of the cafeteria. Logan was nowhere to be seen, likely talking with a teacher about whatever the teacher wanted to praise him about. Virgil slumped against the cold bricks of the wall, rehearsing his explanation over and over in his head.  
“Okay Lo. You know that science project we were working on? Well it electrocuted me and I died but then I got better and now I can turn into a ghost. Also, I smashed the project and now we might fail Science class. Questions?”  
Oh yeah. Virgil had this in the bad.

He had been doing this for about five minutes before he decided to finally search out the nerd before he lost his very slim morsel of courage.  
Just as he had pushed off the wall a shock of cold, colder than he’d ever felt before, ran through his body. Virgil let out a breathy gasp and a wisp of cold air escaped him. Strangely, it seemed to glow an eerie blue colour before it disappeared.  
Virgil glanced at some others around him. None of them looked like they had just felt the same chill as him, still just going about their business and talking to their companions.  
Suddenly, another shock ran through him and another breath left him. Another hasty glance around revealed that no one was affected and that a person standing opposite to him was giving him an odd look. Virgil turned away and ducked into the cafeteria, glancing around.  
Still nothing.  
Then a shake.  
The ground beneath Virgil rumbled intensely. It halted all conversation and some even let out a few screams. A few loose standing objects fell and crashed to the floor as well as a couple of students. Virgil gripped the doorway to avoid the same fate. Another breath escaped his mouth.  
Then, a student pointed at the window and let out a piercing shriek.  
Virgil followed her finger to the large windows that the cafeteria had and felt cold all over again.  
Outside, blades of grass swarmed. Not in a way the wind might swirl the blades of a freshly mowed lawn but in a controlled, conscious way. As if someone were manipulating them.  
Or something.  
The students swarmed to the windows, eager to know just what the fuck was going on. Virgil stayed rooted in his spot, feeling like a pin was about to drop.  
He hated being right.  
Soon, the grass was clumped together in an uncountable amount. It started at the ground where feet-like appendages formed and traveled its way up till the grass had amounted into a full blown goliath of vegetation. There was not a single sound around him and for once, Virgil found that disturbing. All he and his fellow students could do is watch in amazement and dread as the goliath's head swung towards them on the other side of the windows, revealing its glowing red eyes.  
More silence. More stillness.  
Then noise. Louder than anything Virgil had heard before. It was successive in an overwhelming way. First the grass goliath screaming a horrible, high pitched shriek. Then it’s fist shattering a large portion of the windows. And finally, the terrified screams of Virgil’s classmates as they stampeded towards the exits.  
Shit.  
Virgil quickly turned and planted himself against the wall just outside the doors as the students flooded out. However, his plan soon failed as he felt the tingly sensation of his body starting to melt through the wall.  
“Nononono, not now!” Virgil panicked. His voice drowned out by the thudding of footsteps and the screams around him. Soon he found himself back inside the cafeteria. He quickly turned and saw the grass goliath had made its way into the mess hall. A few kids still remained trapped inside due to the amount of students attempting to escape.  
Virgil watched in horror as it raised its enormous fist. It felt like time had slowed itself again, like every second turned into an hour. In one second he was holding his hand out to ineffectively halt the goliaths’s fist onto the students. The next he was watching a pink ring slide from the tip of his fingers to the bottom of his boots. In the span of just a few seconds he had turned into his ghost form and in the next a pink blast had shot from his outstretched hand and burnt the better portion of the grass goliath’s shoulder.  
Virgil felt the breath he no longer had catch as the glowing red eyes turned to him, the fist now frozen in its descent as the last of the students escaped.  
Shit.  
While he felt something akin to relief that he had not watched anyone become a pancake before his eyes it was overwhelmed at the terror that now it was just him and the goliath in the room and he had just pissed it off.  
The goliath once again shrieked loudly and started thundering towards him, fist raised once more. Terror flooded him all over and Virgil quickly tried to think of how to escape its warpath. Just as it was a meter within him, Virgil leaped to the side, leaving the creature to crash into the cement walls, leaving a sizable dent from the impact. Virgil braced for the impact of hurling himself onto the floor but after a couple of seconds of feeling nothing, pried open his eyes and found himself floating. For the first time since his accident he felt joy at the prospect.  
It was short lived as behind him he could hear the monster slowly dragging himself from its dazed stupod. Virgil whirled around in the air and watched as it once again targeted him.  
“Easy big guy. Why don’t we try this the peaceful way, my name’s-”  
Virgil felt himself fly through the air from the impact of the creature's fist. He finally came to a crashing stop as he flew through a window and landed on the grass outside the building. Groaning and wincing, though not in as much as pain as he should be, Virgil heaved himself up. The goliath crawled through the hole it had made previously to enter the building.  
“Oh, so you get to just climb through but I have to get yeeted into the yard? Not fair”Virgil quipped. To his left, he saw some students watching him and the creature in awe. Various phones recording the event.  
Virgil didn’t consider himself a brave person. Or even a self sacrificing person. It was just him and himself for so long, he never really worried about other people.  
Great, you get one best friend and your crush talks to you for a single second and now you’re all mushy.  
Virgil tightened his hands into fists. He’s not a brave person, but right now he needs to be. He’s the one person who could even hope to match this behemoth.  
Okay Virgil. Just like shooting your backpack. Except do it on purpose, “Virgil whispered to himself. Louder, he cried, ”Hey! Vegan Food! Over here!”  
Virgil was also not good at one liners.  
Raising his hand towards the approaching goliath, Virgil squeezed his eyes and tried to imagine how it felt shooting the beam all the other times. The tingly, warm sensation flowing form his chest, through his arm, and out the pores of his hand, forming a beam of whatever the hell it was made of and finally lodging into the chest of the creature.  
It let out another ear piercing shriek, stumbling back a few steps. Virgil stared in amazement as it writhed from his attack. From his side, he could hear the cheer of the students.  
The excitement was short lived as the creature sat itself up. The whole in its chest closed in as more grass swirled around him till it was filled completely.  
Shit.  
Virgil bit back at a yelp as the creature stomped towards with a vengeance, clearly intent to smash him into the ground for his interference in whatever the hell it was trying to do. Virgil swiftly dodged the fist that came crashing down where he had just stood leaving a gaping crater in his wake. As the goliath once again rapidly stalked towards him Virgil turned tail and darted away.  
“Fly. Fly. Why can’t I fly?!” Virgil panicked as he raced towards the parking lot.  
He swiftly darted between the first couple. If nothing else, he could at least hurl a car or two at it till it got tired.  
Hopefully.  
Virgil swiftly glanced around, his gaze settling on some puke coloured convertible.  
Whoever decided that was a good colour that they decided to buy it, deserved to have it chucked at a glowing grass ghost goliath.  
Virgil dodged another swing from the left and darted to the car. Just as he reached down to pick it up he heard a shout.  
“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”  
Virgil glanced up and came face to face with something far worse than the hulking giant approaching behind him.  
“Rem-”  
Once again Virgil felt the weight of the creature's fist as it knocked him and the car to the side. Once he came to a stop, Virgil knew he felt that one just a little bit more due to the dull throbbing of his….everything.  
Still there was the matter of the full human who had also just taken a hit. Stepping up to the car, now upside down, Virgil nealt and peered in.  
“Rem-uh, sir. Are you okay?” Virgil questioned.  
“Mommy, I don’t want to eat the mashed potatoes, “came Remus’s reply. His eyes were closed and his arms dangled limply onto the car roof.  
“Fuck. Hold on Remus, I’m gonna get you out I just gotta-” Virgil was interrupted as another roar tore through the air. “Just gotta get my ass kicked.”  
Virgil stood and turned face to face with the ghost. “Look I don’t like him either, but Roman is not gonna appreciate this and you are really. Starting. To piss. Me. Off!”  
In response, the creature raised it’s fist again. Virgil felt a burning sensation running through him and his eyes flared brighter with anger and frustration. His hands glowed pink with his repressed power.  
“Will you just...“ Virgil raised his hands in front of him, aimed directly at the grass goliath’s face.  
“FUCK. OFF!”  
Heat tore through him and a blinding, ginormous ray of pink energy shot from Virgil’s palms, decimating the creature before him in a whole beam that consumed every blade the creature had been made of. As the last blade of grass shriveled up Virgil lowered his hands to his side, smoking slightly from his use. He panted heavily for a few seconds, still glaring at where the creature once stood.  
“Bitch can’t handle a little heat.”  
Virgil felt a draining sensation flow through him just as the door of the car next to him creaked open and a bloody hand dragged a body out.  
“Aggghh, my fucking leg, “Remus hissed. As the delinquent pulled his whole body out, Virgil saw that Remus' leg was indeed bent awkwardly. He also had a few cuts bleeding lightly and some blossoming bruises. Virgil cleared his throat and turned his head away slightly.  
“Are you okay, sir?” he asked in concern.  
“Who the fuck are you?! What the hell happened?!” Remus screeched. “Where’s that grass thing?!”  
“It’s gone, sir, I got rid of it, “Virgil stated, feeling just a little proud.  
“You couldn’t have done that before you guys fucked my car AND my leg?! Real nicely done, dick. How am I supposed to play now?!” Remus yelled. Virgil felt a heavy guilt consume him. A guilt. For REMUS.  
This day fucking sucks.  
“I’m sorry, sir, it wasn’t my intention to-”  
“I don’t give a shit about your intentions! Just who the hell are you?!”  
“I’m….” Virgil felt the draining sensation again. Subconsciously, he knew he was going to be reverted back to human soon. “I have to go.”  
“Hey don’t walk away! Get back here, asshole!”  
Virgil ran through the cars as fast as he could. Luckily, no one was around still so he slipped into the building without notice. Stumbling through the hallways, he found the janitor closet he and Logan often used to get away from everyone. It was rarely used since the janitor got a better one in the other wing that had a T.V.  
Virgil slipped inside and fell back against the door, eyes closed in relief just as he felt the familiar rush of the pink rings turning him back into a human. Virgil took some steadying breaths as air once again filled his lungs and warmth returned to him.  
Deciding to try and find Logan, to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Virgil shifted himself from his slouch and opened his eyes.  
Coming face to face with freckles, glasses eerily similar to Logan’s, and a blue polo.  
“Uh….s’up?”


	3. Chapter 3

The boy's blue eyes were the widest Virgil had ever seen on anyone and his lower jaw was completely open in shock revealing his braces. There was a heavy stillness in the air around them as the two teens stared at each other in utter shock for the same reason. That reason being that this guy, this complete STRANGER, had just seen the darkest secret Virgil had ever kept.

Kept for all of three weeks.

"You...you just...," the guy stuttered, his finger lifting into the air to point directly at Virgil.

"Uh....so on a scale of one to ten how freaked out are you?" Virgil questioned.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE-" Virgil swiftly clamped his hand over the guy's mouth, muffling the rest of his shout. He strained his ears for any sign that someone had heard but was relieved to find no footsteps leading to where they are. This situation was already stressful enough without whatever rumor someone would spread if they found Virgil and some random guy in a janitors closet together.

"Okay, I'm gonna take off my hand. I just...need you to listen..alright?" The guy nodded his head as best he could with Virgil's vice grip restricting him. Slowly he lifted his hand and stepped a couple feet away from the stranger. Blue eyes ran up and down his figure, shooting a spike of anxiety through Virgil. "What are you?" the guy whispered. It somehow sounded worse than when it was screamed.

"I...my name is Virgil...Asphodel.." Virgil responded, lowering his eyes and gripping his left wrist with his right hand.

"No, I mean WHAT are you. First you were this weird, glowy Halloween character and now you're just...a teenager, " the guy said.

"I'm...."

This was the main thing Virgil had fought hard to not let his mind stray to. What he is. Not even sure if he's HUMAN anymore. It had hit him about a day after the accident, when his eyes glowed in anger after he had smashed the project onto the floor, and it was one of the worst panic attacks he ever remembered. Worse still that he only had himself to come down from it. If anything, there was a sole comfort in the thought. That by all rights, he was what he had always been to the outside eye.

"I'm a freak."

Instantly, as if holding a flame to a piece of paper soaked in gasoline, the guy's expression melted from fear and alert to something softer. Not pity, but...something similar. It was warm and a bit comforting if Virgil was being honest. Like a father would gaze at a son that was frustrated he hadn't won something.

"I'm Patton Gardenia, " the guy introduced, sticking his hand out. He smiled brightly as well, as if he hadn't just caught Virgil with his figurative pants down. "I just transferred here. It's been pretty interesting so far."

Virgil slowly slipped his hands into Patton's.

 _What teenager shakes hands anymore?_ Virgil thought. _You'd think this guy was some dad at a bar-B-que_

"Uh, welcome to Thomasville, I guess," Virgil responded, yanking his hand back as quickly as he could without offending Patton.

"It has been quite the welcome, " Patton chuckled, albeit nervously.

**All students, report to the front lawn. All students and facility, report to the front lawn immediately!**

Both Virgil and Patton jumped at the sound of the loud speaker. 

"Uh...we should probably go," Virgil said, inching his way towards the door.

"Okay, but I'm sticking by you. Don't think I don't want an explanation for....whatever that was, "Patton declared. Virgil kind of liked Patton. He was weird but in a really friendly way. Not like Virgil's cynicism or Logan's logical hubris. Virgil gave the teen a stiff nod and led the way out of the janitor's closet, starting down the hallway that would lead them to the front doors. Patton was thankfully quiet for the walk, though was humming a bit under his breath.

Guy's first day here and he sees a giant grass ghost attack the school then a fellow student change literal species in front of his eyes.

Virgil wondered if anything could get under his skin.

They were a couple of meters from the door when they heard a shout behind them, calling for Patton. Both turned to see Roman darting towards them, a look of relief on his face.

"Holy shit, there you are Patton. I turn my back for a second and you're gone!" Roman explained, settling his hands on Patton's shoulders and breathing deeply from his run.

"Watch the language, " Patton admonished, though he also looked happy to see the teen. Virgil raised a questioning eyebrow which Patton immediately picked up on. "Roman was my "tour guide" around the school. But when that thing attacked, I kind of panicked."

Roman's head raised and he looked to Virgil. "Are you guys okay?"

"Uh...yeah..we uh...," Virgil stuttered, focusing his eyes onto his boots.

"We're still a bit shaken. Virgil here found me and let me hide with him in a janitor's closet, " Patton proudly declared. Roman's concerned face turned into a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You wouldn't have happened to see Remus at all though?" Roman asked Virgil. Virgil's mind flashed to where he knew Remus to be. In the south side parking lot, his leg broken and likely cursing the alter ego of Virgil.

"Uh, no I haven't, sorry, " Virgil mumbled, turning his head towards the doors. "We'll probably find him out there though."

Roman nodded thoughtfully, clearly concerned for his twin, and wow if that didn't hurt Virgil in a way a grass goliath couldn't. The teen walked forward, leading the trio out the front doors of the school where their thousands of peers also stood. Roman turned to Patton.

"Stay with Virgil. I'm gonna go find Remus, " Roman stated. He turned from the two and started fighting his way through the crowd. Virgil watched him go, feeling his lungs tighten and his hands start to shake.

Suddenly, warmth filled his left hand. Virgil turned to see Patton smiling softly at him.

"It's okay. I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault, " Patton reassured quietly. Though it was hard to hear over the murmurs of the crowd, Virgil heard it all the same. It didn't relax him entirely but it still soothed him enough. 

The two stood side by side as the principal announced everyone was to collect their things and find their way homes and that classes would be suspended tomorrow.

Well, if something good was to come out of this day a three day weekend was probably the best outcome.

Virgil chose to stay to the side as his fellow students shuffled back through the doors to collect their things, Patton remaining loyal at his side like the two had known each other for years rather than an hour.

It was after everyone had mostly made their way inside that the two also followed. Patton's stuff was the easiest to grab since it was on its way to the destroyed lunchroom where Virgil had dropped his bag. As they began to make their way back once again to the exit a throat clearing stopped Virgil and by extension, Patton, in his tracks.

Logan's hyper intelligent eyes darted from Virgil to the guy at his side then locking once more with his friend. He slowly made his way towards them, ever composed. Virgil felt the weight of his secret resurface from the depths it had sunk to after meeting Patton.

"Virgil," Logan said. Patton's eyes darted between the two, looking both nervous and a bit suspicious. Logan sighed. "I get the feeling whatever you were planning on telling me somehow involves him."

As of an hour ago, Logan wasn't that far off. Virgil was sure if he had continued as he was without telling Logan he would still figure it out eventually.

"....we should probably talk at my house, " Virgil said quietly. Logan seemed hesitant, his eyes once again searching for the puzzle pieces that could put together this odd behavior his friend was exhibiting. Realizing all he had were corners and no center, Logan sighed once more.

"Let's go then."

* * *

There was a lot in the world that stressed Virgil beyond comprehensive mental thought. But here was also a lot that loosened his chest and allowed him to breathe. Like, rain falling onto the heavy leaves of his plants in the backyard. Or large sweaters that have been washed so much they are softer than the rest. Or Roman's smile after he finishes a part in a play, scores a goal in his sport, laughs at something his friend is showing him.

Or telling a secret that had been slowly crushing him.

Before him, on his couch, sat his best friend of three years and their newly acquired pack member. On the coffee table between them was the remains of the science project. Logan's expression mirrored Patton's, exactly as it was when Virgil met him in the janitor's closet. While Patton had seen Virgil transform, he did not know the story. The story that Virgil had just explained, right up until walking into the janitor's closet.

Though he was relieved to finally tell his best friend, let alone tell anyone, Virgil felt the tightness in chest again. Neither had said anything for quite a few minutes and Virgil was worried that the reaction forthcoming was not going to end with them hugging.

"So....you died..." Logan muttered, his eyes falling from Virgil's to the project. The fact that he hadn't shown any anger about it was what was really setting Virgil on edge.

"Yeah....but I...got better?" Virgil replied. "I think.."

"And now you can....turn into a _ghost, "_ Logan continued. Virgil had focused hard enough to break a blood vessel just to reveal his other side to the two but had unconsciously switched back after a few minutes.

"Apparently."

"I suppose that beats the alternative, " Patton remarked. Despite his intense optimism, Virgil found Patton to be more comforting than annoying. He wondered if it was the weird dad vibe Patton seemed to emulate. 

"I mean, I guess so. I saw the other side, I think, and it did not look fun, " Virgil said, shoving his hands into his pockets. There was a beat of silence and then a giggle. Virgil turned to Logan watching as his friend started to laugh like Virgil had never seen before. Wide and a bit crazy. "Lo?"

"The other side! You died and you saw the other side and now you can turn into a GHOST!" Logan exclaimed, his laughs being traded for a manic grin.

"Why are you freaking out?" Virgil asked his face scrunched into concern.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM?!" Logan yelled, his grin falling into a weird sad yet angry frown. "VIRGIL, YOU DIED! AND YOU'RE BEING SO FUCKING CALM ABOUT IT!"

"Language, "Patton murmured, seemingly out of instinct.

"I'm calm because I know if I start to think about....everything..about what could have, "Virgil closed his eyes, feeling them burn. "I know I won't be calm. I won't be okay."

Logan seemed to melt at those words. His face showing nothing but sadness for his friend. 

"I'm sorry, " Logan said quietly. "I won't pretend to know what you're going through, but I can see how much it's been hurting you. Having to deal with this."

"All alone, " Patton added, his eyes brimming with fat tears.

"But, " Logan said, squaring his shoulders in the same way he did when he knew he was right and he was going to show it. "You're not now. You've got me and I've got you, just like always."

Logan walked to his friend and threw his arms around him, squeezing him tightly. Suddenly, another weight joined the two.

"And I'm here for you guys as well!" Patton cried, his tears running down his face but his smile bright.

Virgil felt the weight of their embrace around him and felt the tears well up in his own eyes. Three weeks really isn't that long compared to a life, or even a year. But for three weeks Virgil had felt more alone in the world than he had during the entire time before he met Logan, before Roman smiled at him on the playground and Virgil felt the world wasn't as bad as he was making it out to be, before Patton saw through his fear and confusion to the fear and confusion Virgil had kept inside. The tears fell hot and heavy from his eyes and returned the duo's hug with a fierce grip.

"Now, about the project."

* * *

The following three day weekend was spent with the three of them using all of their free time to both figure out Virgil's powers and fix the science project so that Logan wouldn't send Virgil to the "other side" permanently. During the time, none of three had spent more than two minutes on their phones, only relaying what time it would be when they arrived at who ever's house. But around them the town was abuzz.

Unknown to Virgil or his compatriots, someone had caught the "ghost boy" on camera. From his fight with the grass ghost to his sudden disappearance after defeating it. The speculation was wild. From theorists to the public news, everyone was invested in the purple and black figure that had literally saved the town. The most popular thing flying around was the name the people had dubbed him with.

Punk Specter. 

At the city hospital, Roman Iris watched on his phone as a yet another news report detailed the fight and the theories surrounding the ghost boy.

"I can't believe you're watching that, " his twin complained from the bed next to him. His leg done up in a bright green cast that Roman had personally seen to decorating with a giant octopus and unicorns. "That _thing_ almost killed me." Roman knew just what thing he was referring to.

"It looks like he saved your life, " Roman argued, his smile soft as he watched the ghost boy lead the grass goliath away from Remus.

Meanwhile, the duo now turned trio stood over the notebook that now contained their findings from their weekend research fest. At the side, the newly rebuilt science project gleamed.

From Virgil's notes and their new discoveries the three had now confirmed as much as:

_-Virgil had a heartbeat and needed to breathe while in human form. Not so much in ghost_

_-His "lasers" are actually concentrated ectoplasm - from which most of Virgil's body is now made of ~~somehow~~_

_-To turn into his ghost form he needs to will it in his mind_

_-Patton makes REALLY good cookies_

_-There are ghosts, they exist, and they are apparently not friendly_

_-The "other side" Virgil saw is likely where they come from- but how?_

_- ~~Virgil is a hero~~_

"I'm not a hero, " Virgil declared, scratching out Patton's messy scrawl.

"You saved that guy, Remus. And basically the whole school, " Patton argued. "The town even."

"I don't even....I just...it was the right thing to do, that's all, " Virgil said, turning away from the blue eyes.

"Are you going to do it again?" Patton asked, now practically gleaming with excitement.

"Oh no. No way. I don't need that kind of attention. Everyone already looks at me weird in this town. You add on this whole thing and I can't even imagine what will happen."

"They might thank you."

"They might burn me at the stake!"

"You're not a witch!"

"No, I'm a ghost!"

"Enough!" Logan declared, clapping together his hands. He turned to Virgil. "You're not a ghost, you're just half ghost. Just because it's part of who you are you don't have to center yourself around it."

"Well who I am is not a hero. THAT was a one time thing. I have enough to deal with, I don't need to add "Town Hero" to the list, " Virgil huffed.

"You're right. I'm sorry bud. I just want you to see how great people think you are. Like I do, " Patton said earnestly. Virgil rolled his eyes fondly.

"We should probably go, it's getting dark. See you for the walk to school tomorrow, Virgil, " Logan said, gathering his stuff, also taking the science project with him. Virgil suppressed a laugh.

"Bye Virgil! Don't stay up too late!" Patton called as he was led out. The door swung shut and Virgil was alone in his kitchen but not feeling as cold as he usually did in this situation. He glanced down at the notebook where his heavy marks across Patton's word stared back. Virgil gave a huff and grabbed the notebook, making his way to his room.

A hero.

Yeah, right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the ghost of the week begins as the plot thickens.  
> Put that on a pillow, grandma.

Returning to school was the weirdest experience of Virgil's life. And considering he had actually died and could shoot "eco-beams" from his palms that was really saying something. He was used to walking into places that was abuzz with a topic he knew nothing about, like the school plays, or whatever team their school just played in whatever sport. But walking into the building and having it be abuzz about HIM was a whole other kind of weird. Obviously, it wasn't really about Virgil. Everyone was talking about the ghost kid, Punk Specter, that had saved their school.

Virgil scoffed at the name. Not that he cared. Because he doesn't.

The video someone had taken of him fighting the grass ghost had circulated the school at least three times by now and yet no one had connected the weird ghost kid with the weird emo kid among them. Although in all honesty the video was pretty shaky and shot from so far away it was impossible to make out any clear details. Still, Virgil's mind whispered paranoia to him. That it was only a matter of time before people discovered what a true freak Virgil is.

"VIRGIL!"

Virgil was snapped out of his thoughts by the shout from his....friend. Their weekend spent together was dedicated to research and repair but it was enough for Virgil to get the surface level of Patton's personality. Bright, friendly and loud. Nearly the polar opposite of Virgil. Patton could easily fit in with a way more emotionally stable group of people than what Virgil had to offer, such as the preps. It only made sense, the dark sides of Virgil's mind would whisper, that their friendship was built purely on circumstance. It was only the secret between them that kept bringing Patton back to Virgil.

"Patton, " Virgil grumbled. A pair of arms were suddenly around him as Patton gave a quick squeeze before letting go. He seemed to know that Virgil would likely shove him off if he hadn't. 

"Isn't this so cool? You're practically famous!" Patton exclaimed. Virgil quickly glanced around to see if anyone had picked up on what he had said but thankfully Patton seemed shrouded by Virgil's umbrella of being ignored. 

"Don't say that so loud, " Virgil hissed. "Remember this is a secret between us three. I just want it all blow over."

"But you're a hero, " Patton whispered, his eyes large like a puppy's. 

"We've been over this. I'm not a hero. I just....did what I thought was right, " Virgil grumbled.

"Sounds like a hero."

Virgil's response was silenced by a voice calling for Patton. The duo turned to see Roman approaching them. Virgil felt his face flush and his tongue become heavy. 

"Oh, hey Virgil, " Roman greeted. Virgil mumbled something that could have been a greeting. In embarrassment, he turned his eyes to his shoes. "How's your day so far Patton. I know your first day was....well pretty bizarre."

"I'm doing great! I've already made two new friends, " Patton grinned, he threw his arm around Virgil but it was pretty awkward since Virgil stood a good couple inches above him.

"You're friends with Virgil?" Roman's tone was curious rather than condescending. "That's great! You're a pretty cool guy Virgil."

"I...uh...am?" Virgil asked feeling his face get even hotter.

"Yeah. Especially the hair, " Roman grinned. "Maybe you can make friends with the other new guy."

"Another new kid?" Patton gasped. Virgil thought him and Roman would really get along. They're both equally dramatic.

Roman gave a nod and turned around, signaling someone to approach the group.

Virgil suddenly felt a shock of cold and left out a gasp, a puff of cold air escaping him. He tried to minimizing his shivers to avoid looking weird in front of Roman. 

"Virgil, Patton, this is Remy Poppies. Remy, this is Virgil Asphodel and Patton Gardenia, " Roman announced with a dramatic flourish of his hand. A fourth joined their group, sliding an arm around Roman's shoulders just as Patton had done with Virgil. Virgil tried to not focus on that and instead studied the guy before him, holding back the shivers that racked him.

He stood a couple inches above Roman and Virgil, who were both equal in height. He had hair slicked with product, sunglasses (how had a teacher not confiscated those yet), a black jacket, a white shirt with a colourful logo that was so obtuse it was impossible to read what it said, and ripped jeans. He clutched a coffee cup in his free hand which he tipped in greeting.

"Hey babes."

Virgil physically resisted the urge to roll his eyes into the back of his head. Everything about this guy was cheesy and annoying, and not charming in the way Roman is. Virgil tipped his head in return and glanced to his companion to see if he just as unimpressed by the guy. However, Patton was completely starry eyed, like he was gazing at a movie star. As him and Remy exchanged pleasantries Virgil risked a glance at Roman.

He was surprised. Roman actually seemed just as annoyed with Remy as Virgil, but far better at hiding it. But Virgil and Roman had been around each other since kindergarten and Virgil was pretty adept at reading him. Roman was subtly trying to inch the arm off his shoulders and his eyes were tight with repressed emotion, likely anger. That honestly made Virgil feel a bit warmer despite the intense cold that was overtaking him.

"You know, Remy has the next class with you guys. The science class with Mr. Snapdragon. Why don't you show him the way?" Roman said. 

"Of course!" Patton exclaimed, grasping Remy's arm and yanking him to his side, freeing Roman from him. Virgil felt himself relax a little bit. Patton began dragging Remy away, utterly ignoring the remaining two. Virgil felt the air around him warm as the two departed. Before he could dwell on that fact he heard Roman heave a heavy sigh.

"I try not to judge but man that guy is a lot, " Roman spoke. It took Virgil a second to realize he was speaking to him. 

"Yeah. Did he actually look in a mirror to put that on?" Virgil responded. Roman burst out with a laugh.

"Virgil, that's so mean, "Roman said, but there was no actual weight in his words. 

Virgil took a second to appreciate how nice this is. Just...talking to Roman. Just having a conversation. But just as Roman was about to speak, the bell sounded around them. Roman began to turn to leave but looked back at Virgil.

"Do you like Shakespeare?"

"I....what?"

"Do you like Shakespeare?" Roman took a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it to Virgil. It was an announcing auditions for The Tempest. "We need more people to try out. Will you think about?"

"Uh...sure."

"I'll see you around, Virgil, " Roman said. He gave a small wave and walked off to his class. Virgil watched him go for a second then turned to join Patton and Logan and apparently Remy in Mr. Snapdragon's class. He carefully placed the paper into his backpack.

* * *

Virgil walked into class and suddenly felt the chill from before return to him. Still, he walked forward. Logan sat at their usual table but was turned around to face the table behind him. At the table sat Patton and Remy but the rest of the class had also gathered around. Apparently enamored by whatever Remy was saying. Now Virgil was more confused than annoyed. He made his way to his seat and plopped down next to Logan. He tuned in to hear what was so amazing that Remy was saying.

"So then I said, dude, he's not an eggplant. He's retarded, "Remy said. Around him, everyone burst into laughter, even Logan. Virgil mouth a quiet _what_ and looked at everyone in confusion. The sudden appearance of Mr. Snapdragon grabbed his attention.

By far the strangest teacher Virgil ever had. He always had some kind of yellow in his appearance, be it a tie, shoes, handkerchief, etc. He was also possibly the only person in this entire country who wore a bowler hat regularly. On the left side of his face was long scar, stretching along his cheek. Virgil had heard rumor that he got it from his pet snake but otherwise nobody knew how he got it. 

He was very calm, rarely lost his temper with his class, and overall an okay teacher. Virgil really never thought too much of him. He didn't hate him but didn't adore him either.

"Alright everybody, to your seats, " Mr. Snapdragon commanded. Reluctantly the students shuffled to their places while Patton seemed pleased at his place beside Remy. "I see we have another new addition to the class."

"How's it going, babe?" Virgil heard from behind him. Strangely, Mr. Snapdragon didn't comment. Rather, Virgil noticed, he was narrowing his eyes at Remy. Virgil tilted his head to see Remy only give Mr. Snapdragon a smirk. Turning back, he saw Mr. Snapdragon simply shake his head and begin attendance.

Weird.

Once finishing attendance, Mr. Snapdragon addressed the class about the upcoming science project, due in two months.

"I know it seems like a long time, but remember this is worth 50% of your grade and it must be perfect or it will fail."

Virgil was pretty confidant in his and Logan's progress. They still had a way to go but it was easy after already putting it nearly all together once. He much preferred it to Patton's assignment. Since he was new and couldn't make his own....whatever the hell they were building, in the short time he was instead assigned to keep a journal of all the different flora and fauna where they lived and compare to where he had lived before. Patton seemed eager to do so but Virgil would much prefer building to writing. 

Virgil let himself zone out during the lesson, focused on the cold around him and the paper in his bag. He was not a performer. He liked the dark and quiet. He liked being by himself. To be put on stage and having people stare at him sounded like an honest to God nightmare. He had no doubt it would end poorly.

And yet, Roman had asked him for his help, however indirectly. It would be nice to make Roman happy. Maybe he hated everyone else's attention but Roman's was....nice. The thought of their conversation earlier made Virgil just a tad warmer.

Suddenly the bell went off. Virgil blinked, realizing he had been lost in thought for over an hour. Instantly, everyone was surrounding the table behind him. A bunch a voices rose at once as people fought for Remy's attention. The teen basked in the attention and began to lead the herd out the door. Virgil was about to leave himself, evidently being abandoned by Logan and Patton who were also among the herd that shuffled after Remy. Suddenly, he heard Mr. Snapdragon call for him. Virgil turned to see the teacher gesture for him to approach. Virgil silently sighed and made his way over. Unconsciously, he noted the air was warmer again.

"How are you, Virgil?" Mr. Snapdragon asked. His eyes were the brightest green Virgil had ever seen, almost acidic. And they glinted with....something Virgil could not quite make out.

"You mean, since the thing with the grass thing last week?" Virgil asked, not really sure why Mr. Snapdragon was suddenly interested in him.

"Or just in general, whichever you prefer to answer, " Mr. Snapdragon responded. 

"I'm....fine, I guess, " Virgil shifted uncomfortably. He really just wanted to go eat lunch. It was pizza day.

"Good. And how is yours and Logan's project coming along?"

"Uh...I think we're almost done."

"And nothing has....gone wrong at all?"

Virgil felt the air around them get heavier. There was something underlying in how Mr. Snapdragon said that, but Virgil could not figure out what.

"No, all's well, " Virgil answered. "Is there something you need, Mr. Snapdragon?"

"....No no. You're free to go Virgil, "Mr. Snapdragon waved him off. Virgil nodded and walked towards the door. Just as he touched the handle. "If there's anything you need to talk about Virgil, I'm always willing to listen."

There it was again.

"Thank you, Mr. Snapdragon. I'll...keep that in mind."

Virgil exited as swiftly as he could without being obvious.

* * *

Virgil knew something absolutely weird was going on.

On pizza day, it was imperative to be quick to get to in line as quickly as possible. But today, there was no one in line. Not a single person. And it wasn't hard to find them.

There was a gigantic cluster of students who all had lunch at this time. They were all surrounding a single table. It was dead silent aside from a single voice that just kept going on and on. From the tone and use of phrases Virgil was able to deduce it was Remy.

But the actual fuck was going on?

"What is happening?" Virgil heard behind him. Roman came to his side in the doorway to the gym where lunches were being held, since the lunchroom was still destroyed. 

"I have no idea, " Virgil mumbled. Although the logic side of his mind, in a voice that sounded incredibly like Logan, told him that he did. But he didn't want to conclude that thought so quickly. 

Roman suddenly left his side, walking towards the crowd. He began to make his way through and Virgil swiftly followed, worrying his thought was true. Soon, the two reached the table everyone was gathered around. Remy sat like a king or an emperor, basking in the attention people fed him. Behind him, Virgil found Logan and Patton, both just as enraptured as everyone else. The temperature dropped again.

Remy's head turned to face the duo. His smirk widened. Virgil wanted to punch him.

"I was wondering where you were, " Remy said. Virgil had no idea which one of them he was talking to. Still he spoke up.

"What the hell is this?" Virgil questioned. Remy had the gall to act confused.

"I don't know what you mean there, dark and spooky. People just like me, babe, " Remy responded. Roman glanced around at his fellow students. He walked over to Patton and touched his arm.

"Patton?" Roman asked quietly. Patton appeared to have not even heard him, his attention still glued to Remy. "Patton, are you okay?"

Remy's hand suddenly snapped up and grasped Roman's arm. Roman grunted and tried to remove the hand but Remy simply stood and pulled Roman close.

"Now this is interesting, "Remy said. "Those two I expected to resist, but you, babe? I did not expect."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roman asked, still trying to remove Remy's hand. Virgil felt anger rise in him, overcoming the cold. "Resist what?"

Remy only smirked and placed his free hand against Roman's head. Roman suddenly went slack and Remy lowered him to the floor. Virgil felt his patience snap.

"What the hell did you just do?!"Virgil shouted. Remy turned to him.

"I didn't think you'd want him witnessing this part, "Remy responded. Before Virgil could respond something hard smacked into his face and fell to the ground. Looking, he saw it to be Remy's sunglasses.

Turning his head back up he met Remy's eyes.

They were glowing a bright pink colour. Just like Virgil.

Just like Virgil's ghost half.

**Author's Note:**

> Where my flower language nerds at?  
> 


End file.
